In which the Winchesters meet a complete demon
by ChildInMe
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester visit Stars Hollow and meets a girl named Rory, who insists that Sam is Dean Forester. Crack! Crossover Gilmore Girls/Supernatural.


**Title: In which the Winchesters meet a complete demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Supernatural, or Heroes.**

**Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester visit Stars Hollow and meets a girl named Rory, who insists that Sam is Dean Forester. Crack! Crossover Gilmore Girls/Supernatural.**

**AN: Sam's actor played Dean on Gilmore Girls, one of Rory's boyfriends. I became amused by the idea and made a cute little crossover fic. Made even more amusing by the fact that Peter Petrelli's actor on Heroes played Jess on Gilmore Girls, another one of Rory's boyfriends. And I noticed that both Sam and Peter had older brothers on the show who were very concerned with the younger's welfare. (And both Sam and Peter had a tendency to be paired with said older brothers. Yikes.)**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm positive, Dean! I _can_ beat Lilith!"

"As your older brother, I won't let you."

Both Winchesters glared at each other as they entered the little diner. The bell tinkled, and the owner of the diner looked up. It was a quaint, little place in this quaint, little town. Nothing that stood out too much. It was exactly like the hundreds of other small diners that they'd visited all over the country, so they weren't expecting anything out of the ordinary when they walked in. All they wanted was some food.

A girl was talking animatedly to the owner of the diner, a man named Luke. She glanced up, annoyed by the loud arguing of the two people who just came in. But her eyes lit up when she saw them, as if she knew them.

"Dean!" she squealed happily and mumbled depressingly at the same time. "I can't believe it's you! How long has it been since we saw each other?"

Sam glanced at his older brother. Dean Winchester didn't look like he recognized the girl. He just looked, well, confused.

"Oh, Dean!" the girl cried out. "I realized I made a mistake after all! I broke up with Logan last week, and fate would have it that you would choose this day to show up in front of me. Let's forget why we broke up and get together again! I need a hot boyfriend, damn it! Let's rekindle out lost love!"

"Sorry. Do we know each other?" Dean asked politely. Both he and Sam was seriously getting creeped out by this girl.

"It's me! Rory!" the girl said, looking up expectantly. Except she was looking at Sam, not Dean.

"Um…" both brothers said simultaneously.

The girl looked as if she was both going to explode with anger or explode with tears. Yes, both. Or maybe one or the other. Or none. The point was, she looked like she was going to explode, and nobody wanted exploding girls.

"Rory! Rory Gilmore! Your ex-girlfriend! You slept with me, for goodness sake!" the girl said.

Sam looked pointedly at Dean. That's what he got, Sam thought viciously. (He was still smarting over being forbidden to go after Lilith.) Dean slept with every girl he could get his hands on, and it was awesome that he was finally able to get his comeuppance for it. He laid back, satisfied. He wanted this Rory chick to tear his brother apart. He'd seen that happen before, and Dean couldn't do anything about it. There was nothing scarier than one of his brother's old flames. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and all that.

"I'm sorry, but, uh, I don't really remember you," Dean said apologetically, bracing himself for the tirade to come.

But Rory chick gave him a scathing look. If looks could kill, Dean would be dead. "Not you! Why would I ever like guys like you! Ew! No, I'm talking to Dean!"

She motioned violently to Sam. Sam blinked.

Now both Winchesters were confused. Because they were sure that Sam was Sam and Dean was Dean. Also, Dean felt offended by the "why would I ever like guys like you, ew!" comment. Both frowned.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "But I'm positive that I never met you before. I'm not like my brother."

Rory chick's mouth fell open. "Dean had a twin brother! Oh my god, he never told me!"

"Actually, Dean isn't my twin brother. He's just my…brother," Sam said. He was feeling more confused because he didn't look like Dean. So why would Rory chick think that he was Dean's twin brother and confuse the two up?

"Really? Wellthetwoofyoulookexactlylikeidenticaltwinsyouknowhenevertoldmehehadabrother!" (breath) "IalwaysassumedhewasanonlychildbutyouneverknowIguess!" (breath)

"The girl talks very, very fast," Dean commented, a little disturbed. Now this was getting a little freaky. "It's not natural, Sam. It's got to be a demon. How does she know my name?"

Rory chick frowned. "Your name? I was talking about Dean here!"

Another hand wave to Sam.

"Excuse me," Sam said politely, even though he either wanted to strangle Rory chick or run out of the diner. Both, or either, or maybe even none. Point was, he didn't particularly like this situation. "My name is not Dean. My name is Sam, Sam Winchester."

Rory chick deflated, looking a little glum now. "So you're not Dean Forester, my ex-boyfriend."

"No," Sam said in his polite voice. "But I do have an older brother named Dean Winchester. He's the real ticked off guy standing next to me."

"I think you're crazy," Dean piped up helpfully.

The bell tinkled and the door opened again. In came a nervous, good-looking young man who looked strangely familiar.

Said young man saw Rory chick, flinched, turned around, and made a run for him. Unfortunately, there is nothing faster than a crazed ex-girlfriend, and he barely took two steps when Rory chick caught up to him and grabbed him in a steel grip.

"Hello, Dean," Rory chick said in a sugary sweet voice. "It's so nice to see you again."

The boy squirmed.

"Quick, what's your name?!" Rory chick barked.

The boy squirmed more, trying to get out of the girl's grip, but couldn't. "My name is Dean. Dean Forester. Please, Rory, don't kill me!"

"And what is your relationship with me?"

"We used to date! Please, Rory! Let me go!" Dean Forester pleaded.

The Winchester brothers stared at this. They just stared. A lot of it had to do with the fact that Dean Forrester looked exactly like Sam Winchester. (Not to mention that his name was Dean to boot. What a coincidence!) Seriously, the two boys could indeed pass for identical twins, which did (to some extent) explain the girl's craziness.

"Hey, let go of him!" Dean Winchester snapped. Because Dean Forester may not have been Sammy, but the resemblance was so close that it hurt Dean Winchester to see the boy a scary, scary monster's captive.

"No, I don't think I will," Rory chick cackled evilly. She looked at Dean Winchester with glinting eyes and said, "I think that we should rekindle our relationship. What about you?"

Sam Winchester did not like this at all. He had to save Dean Forester from the clutches of this evil banshee. Because after all, Dean Forester and himself shared the same uncommonly awesome good looks. Oh yeah, baby.

"Uh, look, Rory chick!" Sam Winchester yelled, pointing in some nonexistent direction. "It's that Logan boyfriend of yours, saying that he wants to get back together with you!"

This caused Rory chick to drop Dean Forester like a hot potato. She looked around eagerly, shouting, "Where is he? Where's Logan?!"

Dean Forester scrambled to get up and then ran out of there, followed very closely by Sam Winchester, followed very closely by Dean Winchester.

They ran to the Impala. Dean Winchester got into the driver's seat. Dean Forester or Sam Winchester got into shotgun and it was either Dean Forester or Sam Winchester who dove into the back.

Dean Winchester hit the brakes, skidding out of the place. He drove quickly, breaking all speed limits, grateful to get away from that demon, that Rory chick.

After they were a safe distance away, namely out of the state, Dean Winchester looked at the guy sitting next to him and then peeked at the guy sitting in the back. Both looked identically relieved.

Now he would have two Sammys to save from kidnapping. Damn.

"So," he said conversationally. "Was that girl crazy or what?"

"Tell me about it," the guy sitting in the back, Dean Forester or Sam Winchester, said. "Can you drive faster? I'm kind of nervous."

Then all three cringed as they heard Rory chick's voice booming out (from another state no less), "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rory shrieked.

Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Dean had come back and she had blown it! Blown it! Now where was she supposed to get a hot boyfriend? She breathed hard, face tomato red with anger.

The bell of the diner tinkled. The door opened.

"I'm positive, Nathan! I _can _beat Sylar!"

"As you're older brother, I won't let you."

Rory turned to see who it was and brightened up. She bounced over to the Petrelli brothers and smiled at the younger one.

"Jess!" she said in a chipper voice. "Lets us rekindle our love!"

END


End file.
